Life is Strange (mobile game)
Produced by Turn Me Up Games, Inc |publisher=Square Enix |distributor= |director=Michel Koch Raoul Barbet |writer=Jean-Luc Cano Michel Koch Raoul Barbet Christian Divine |artist=Michel Koch Kenny Laurent Amaury Balandier Edouard Caplain |composer=Jonathan Morali |platform=iPhone and iPad, Android (Early 2018) |released=Episode 1: Dec 14, 2017 Episode 2: Dec 14, 2017 Episode 3: Dec 14, 2017 Episode 4: Early 2018 Episode 5: Early 2018 |genre=Interactive Storytelling Drama, High School, Adventure, Supernatural, Coming-Of-Age |languages='Audio:' English Subtitles: English, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, Portuguese, German |ratings=Apple App Store: 17+Reddit post by /u/ Ann0ying (Other versions: PG16, ESRB-M, USK12, ACB-M) }} A ported mobile game version of Life is Strange was announced for iOS and Android on December 12, 2017.Life is Strange coming to Mobile On iOS the first three episodes were released on December 14, 2017 featuring an "enhanced user interface for full-touch screen integration", Unreal Engine 4 enhancements and optimizations, an in-app photo mode and exclusive iMessage stickers. An Android version and the other episodes were announced for early 2018. In the iOS App Store, Episode 1 costs $2.99 and the full season pass costs $8.99, offering a 10% discount on the episodes. Other purchase options are Episode 2 for $0.99, Episode 3 for $2.99 and Episode 3-5 for $7.99. A trial version, which ends after hitting the alarm in the bathroom, has been released for free as "Life Is Strange Lite" on December 14, 2017.Life Is Strange Lite Player progress will be carried over to the full version via iCloud. The app has been rated 3.6 out of 5 stars in the US iOS App Store from 1,032 reviews as of February 22, 2018. It received Apple's "Editor's Choice" label. Common player review criticism seem to be bugs and the controls. Other players first impressions reported some minor differences of the port and a saving bug.Reddit post by /u/hopesdeadReddit post by /u/siant According to Sensor Tower, the estimated iOS app revenue was $80k in January 2018.Sensor Tower Japanese users are the second largest userbase after the US making up 10% of users and estimated revenue, likely related to the full Japanese voice localization that is also available on mobile.Japanese gameplay by ポッキー / PockySweets Official iOS Description Life Is Strange is a five-part episodic game that sets out to revolutionize story-based choice and consequence games by allowing the player to rewind time and affect the past, present, and future. Follow the story of Maxine Caulfield, a photography senior who discovers she can rewind time while saving her best friend Chloe Price. The pair soon find themselves investigating the mysterious disappearance of fellow student Rachel Amber, uncovering a dark side to life in Arcadia Bay. Meanwhile, Max must quickly learn that changing the past can sometimes lead to a devastating future. Exclusively on mobile, the game comes with Life is Strange iMessage stickers. Additionally, you can seamlessly share your progress on social media, and compare your own story choices with friends. An all-new photo mode allows you to take pictures like never before, modify them with filters and easily share them. This version includes Episode 1 of Life is Strange. Episode 2 and Episode 3 are now available for in-app purchase, with Episode 4 and Episode 5 releasing early 2018. A Season Pass is also available 2-5 bundle which saves an additional 10% via the in-app "Play Episodes" menu. Supported Devices: iPhone 6, iPad 5, iPad Air 2, and iPad Mini 4 or newer devices. Episode 1 size: 938 MB Key Features: * A beautifully written modern adventure game; * Rewind time to change the course of events; * Multiple endings depending on the choices you make; * Striking, hand-painted visuals; * Distinct, licensed indie soundtrack featuring Alt-J, Foals, Angus & Julia Stone, Jose Gonzales and more. Reviews and Accolades *Mac Game of the Year, United States *5/5 "A must-have." - The Examiner *5/5 "Something truly special." - International Business Times *"One of the best games I've played in years." - Forbes *10/10 "An impressive coming of age story." - Darkzero *8/10 "Rare and precious." - Edge *8.5/10 "OUTSTANDING." - GameInformer *90% "Dontnod have clearly put a lot of effort into the little details and it’s worth your time paying attention to their work." – Siliconera *8.5/10 “The climax of Episode Two is one of the most compelling — and devastating — things I’ve ever experienced in a game, because it’s so real, so understandable. Dontnod nails it.” – Polygon *4.5/5 "life is strange has me hooked" - HardcoreGamer *8/10 ".…has the potential to outdo both Telltale Games and Quantic Dream." - Metro Mobile Reviews The iOS version has a Metascore of 83.Metacritic Touch Arcade's review called the port "mostly great", praising Dontnod's "visual direction" as stunning and the touch controls as "great". It has "some low resolution assets but the overall feel is the same". Criticized was that the still not properly lip synced dialog, some visual issues and the lack of proper controller support.Touch Arcade review Destructoid's port report author was impressed by the presentation and criticized controlling Max's movement.Destructoid iOS port report Hardcore Gamers's review noted in the closing comments, "different technical issues, much like its console counterpart in 2015, but it's not enough to detract newcomers from experiencing its riveting narrative in full effect." The review praised the feature additions of "Photo Mode and bonuses like the iMessage stickers", saying "Life Is Strange reiterates why fans need to rewind time and once again step into the shoes of Max".Hardcore Gamer review Apple's "Editor's Choice": "The fragility and fear of growing up. The terror of leaping into the unknown. Life is Strange tackles tough issues in a remarkable way, merging the superpowered and surreal with characters that feel authentic. You’re drawn into the adventure through gorgeous visuals. Sharp writing, excellent voice acting, and a compelling story make solving Life is Strange’s mysteries feel essential." Controls *'Movement' - To look around: Swipe your thumb on the right side of the screen. - To move: Tap anywhere on the screen or swipe your thumb on the left side of the screen. - To interact with objects: Tap on an object and then select an action. *'Max's Powers' - To rewind time: Tap on the spiral icon on the top left corner of the screen and then tap on the fast-rewind or rewind icon. - Fast rewind: Step back in time to your last important action, represented by a notch on the spiral. - Rewind: Go back to a particular time. - When you rewind, you remember facts and keep things you've picked up. - When you rewind, you remain in the same location. *'Other Stuff' - Your current objective is always available in your Journal. - The butterfly icon means your action will have consequences. You can rewind to change the outcome... - "Speech bubble" rewind icon: This icon means you learned a useful fact that you may be able to use if you rewind. - New entries in your Journal are indicated by a star symbol. - Take all the remaining photos that match the drawings in your Journal. Updates/Fixes The current version of the mobile game can be found in the top right-hand corner of the menu screen. *Dec 12, 2017 - V.0811 (First released version). This update is classified as 1.0 in the iOS App Store. *Dec 13, 2017 - V.????. This update is classified as 1.1 in the iOS App Store. *Dec 15, 2017 - V.0930. This update is classified as 1.1.1 in the iOS App Store. (Developer has been contacted to establish details of the updates. Will update pending their reply.) Gallery Screenshots LifeisStrangeMobilePic.jpg| Life is Strange app image Mobile_1_Allejuu.jpg|NightmareScreenshots taken by User:Allejuu Mobile_2_Allejuu.jpg|Hallway Mobile photo mode.jpg|Photo modeOfficial Twitter post LighthouseMobile.jpg|Lighthouse IOS-movement.PNG|Movement. IOS-powers.PNG|Powers. IOS-other_stuff.PNG|"Other stuff." IOS-stickers.PNG|How to use the stickers. Promotional Screenshots Screenshot_1.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Screenshot_2.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Screenshot_3.jpg|Promotional screenshot. Screenshot_4.jpg|Promotional screenshot. iMessage Stickers IMessage_1.jpg IMessage_2.jpg IMessage_3.jpg IMessage_overview.jpg Stickers.png|All stickersReddit post by /u/IgelRM Videos Life is Strange Mobile Announce Trailer Life is Strange Mobile Out Now Trailer Life is Strange - Mobile gameplay (iphone SE) Life Is Strange Episode 1 - iPhone X TRUE HD Full Walkthrough Gameplay External Links *Apple App Store *Apple App Store; Life Is Strange Lite (Trial version of Episode 1) References pt-br: Life is Strange (Versão Mobile) Category:Life is Strange Category:Season 1 Category:DONTNOD Entertainment